


Шаг навстречу

by AliciaRaven



Category: Sacred&Sacred Underworld
Genre: Drama, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 14:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15415014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRaven/pseuds/AliciaRaven
Summary: "Ещё когда приказ только был доставлен, Вим счёл его выполнение самоубийственным – какой же дурак станет рубить эльфийские леса? Однако курьер барона, инквизитор Оккультармис, лишь похлопал его по плечу, снисходительно посоветовав не выставляться паникёром перед собственными товарищами".





	Шаг навстречу

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам квеста "Древо Жизни".

Костёр негромко трещал, разбрызгивая золотые искры. Его свет отражался в тёмных задумчивых глазах сидящего у огня человека в добротной, но линялой и не раз латаной одежде, который вертел в руках смолистую сосновую веточку и тяжело вздыхал в тон своим невесёлым мыслям.  
Королевскому солдату в отставке, а ныне верноподданному барона ДеМордри дровосеку Виму было о чём подумать.  
Бригада лесорубов, возглавляемая Вимом и его помощником Вольфгаром, разбила лагерь в крохотном лесном посёлке Тимбертон на границе бароната ДеМордри с землями лесных эльфов. Полученный приказ гласил, что им надлежит промышлять древесину для изготовления луков в наибольшем количестве, направляясь постепенно на запад. Ещё когда приказ только был доставлен, Вим счёл его выполнение самоубийственным – какой же дурак станет рубить эльфийские леса? Однако курьер барона, инквизитор Оккультармис, лишь похлопал его по плечу, снисходительно посоветовав не выставляться паникёром перед собственными товарищами.  
Вот только инквизитор уехал обратно в Скалу Воронов, а дровосеки Тимбертона, едва приступив к работе, были атакованы всевозможными лесными чудищами и дикими зверями. За неделю Вим потерял половину бригады. Попытка отправить гонца к барону потерпела неудачу – Владимир ДеМордри был не тем человеком, у которого стоит искать справедливости. Когда гонец вернулся ни с чем, и дровосекам пришлось продолжить работу, ещё часть их полегла уже от эльфийских стрел. Вим опасался, как бы однажды рассерженные лесные лучники не сравняли с землёй весь посёлок. Полагаться оставалось только на свои силы.  
Костёр догорел, и под прохладным ветром угли быстро подёрнулись золой.  
Вим ничего не взял с собой в дорогу – если он вернётся, то скорее всего уже к рассвету, поскольку эльфы наверняка следили за Тимбертоном и днём и ночью. Если же он не вернётся… зачем тогда вообще какие-то вещи? Поэтому лесоруб прихватил только свой верный топор, чтобы отбиваться от лесных зверей и чудищ – которых наверняка встретит немало.  
Однако стоило Виму отойти от посёлка настолько, что немногочисленные огоньки Тимбертона скрылись за деревьями, как сбоку от него свистнула стрела. И сразу за ней – ещё одна.  
– Не стреляйте! – вскинул руки дровосек. – Я хочу только поговорить!  
– Не о чем говорить, человек! – послышалось сразу несколько голосов откуда-то сверху. – Убирайся прочь, или умрёшь!  
– А я думаю, что есть, – твёрдо возразил Вим. – Я возглавляю лесорубов Тимбертона. Вы убиваете моих людей!  
– А вы убиваете наши деревья, – откликнулся мелодичный голос справа.   
– Но ведь это всего лишь деревья!  
Ответом на эти слова было разъярённое шипение. Вим на всякий случай положил руку на топор за поясом.  
– Послушайте, – снова заговорил он, – я не хочу драться с вами. Я просто хочу поговорить. Прийти к соглашению. Проводите меня к вашему командиру и дайте сказать ему несколько слов – это всё, о чём я прошу.  
Некоторое время царила тишина. Потом тот же голос, только не справа, а слева, и уже гораздо ближе, произнёс:  
– Хорошо. Но ты должен оставить здесь оружие.  
Лесоруб послушно вытащил топор из-за пояса и положил на землю.  
– Иди вперёд, – велел голос, и Вим подчинился.  
Он прошёл с полсотни шагов, прежде чем увидел впереди странный зеленовато-голубой огонёк. Направившись к нему, дровосек вскоре очутился на небольшой полянке, посреди которой стояла высокая эльфийка, облачённая в зелёные одежды с мерцающим коричневым поясом на тонкой талии. В руке она держала магический посох, на вершине которого сиял тот самый огонёк, что привёл Вима. Она выглядела одновременно и хрупкой, и очень опасной.   
Некоторое время человек и эльфийка разглядывали друг друга, потом она слегка кивнула в знак приветствия и произнесла:  
– Моё имя Алдаридора. Ты хотел поговорить со мной – я тебя слушаю.  
– Ты… – лесоруб запнулся. – Ты повелительница эльфов?  
– Нет. Но я руководила атаками на Тимбертон. Твоё время утекает, говори быстрее.  
Вим постарался взять себя в руки.  
– Зачем вы убиваете моих людей?  
– Вы уничтожаете наш дом, – мгновенно ответила Алдаридора.  
– Но ваш лес безграничен! Что вам с нескольких деревьев?  
– Людей в Анкарии очень много. Что тебе с того, что мы убили этих? – сощурилась эльфийка.  
– Это совсем другое!  
– Отчего же? Деревья живые. И они тоже чувствуют боль, когда вы рубите их.  
– Тебя послушать, так деревья разумнее людей, – хмыкнул дровосек.  
– Деревья намного мудрее людей, – отрезала Алдаридора. Она окинула Вима задумчивым взглядом, решая что-то про себя, а потом поманила:  
– Идём за мной.  
Человек последовал за ней и оказался на берегу реки; здесь было необыкновенно тихо и светло, зеленовато-голубые огоньки кружились в воздухе, нежно мерцая. При появлении Алдаридоры они все подлетели к ней, сияя ещё ярче, опустились на плечи, волосы, на протянутые руки.  
– Приветствую вас, духи леса, – тихо засмеялась эльфийка.  
Вим же, не скрывая изумления, рассматривал огромное дерево, под сенью которого они оказались. Могучая крона этого гиганта затмевала небо, а ствол обхватить могли бы разве что человек десять вместе. Множество духов леса шуршали в ярко-зелёной листве.  
Дровосек шагнул вперёд и прижал ладонь к шершавой коре, оказавшейся удивительно тёплой. Странное чувство охватило его – на один момент он ощутил себя всего лишь веткой древесного гиганта, всего лишь листом, оторвавшимся давным-давно и сейчас по прихоти судьбы ли, ветра ли, вернувшимся туда, где вырос… И в то же время он чувствовал дерево полностью, точно своё тело, от вершины до корней, сплетающихся с корнями других деревьев, поддерживающих их, и эта связь тянулась-струилась всё дальше и дальше, по всей земле… Вим вздрогнул и отшатнулся, боясь потерять себя, раствориться в этом невероятном потоке – и в то же время какой-то частью души желая этого.  
– Это – Великое Древо Жизни, – ответила Алдаридора на невысказанный вопрос лесоруба. – Когда-то их было великое множество по всей Анкарии. Они создавали прекрасную гармонию природы в нашем мире: служили обиталищем духам лесов, хранили их вековую мудрость и дарили её всем, кто того желал. И они хранили мир на той земле, где росли… Но теперь… это Древо – последнее. И мы не допустим, чтобы вы добрались до него и уничтожили. Вы, люди, несёте смерть тому, что нам дороже всего. Вы оставляете после себя боль и разрушения. Мы будем защищать каждый клочок нашей земли до последней капли крови. Ты понимаешь, человек?  
– Да, – кивнул Вим и поразился тому, как хрипло и надломленно прозвучал его голос. Пришлось откашляться, прежде чем продолжить. – Я никогда не мог понять, почему и как эльфы получают свою силу от лесов. Но сейчас я почувствовал… это… Мы обойдём границу ваших земель и двинемся на юг. Клянусь, лесорубы больше не погубят ни одного дерева в эльфийских владениях.  
– Я верю тебе, – тень улыбки скользнула по губам прекрасной эльфийки. – Но как долго вы сможете держать своё слово? Человеческая жизнь так коротка… Не получится ли так, что намерение обходить стороной это священное место забудется уже через несколько лет?  
– Я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не допустить этого, – горячо пообещал Вим.  
– Надеюсь на это, – кивнула Алдаридора. Она сделала знак рукой, и один из огоньков подлетел к человеку. – Этот дух леса проводит тебя до Тимбертона. Иди и помни – мы не тронем людей до тех пор, пока вы не трогаете нас.  
Поклонившись мудрой эльфийке, Вим заспешил за огоньком, не чуя под собой ног. Ему хотелось поскорее донести до товарищей новость о том, что конфликт с эльфами улажен, и можно снова браться за работу – осталось только перенести лагерь дальше к югу.  
Однако в Тимбертоне его ждал неприятный сюрприз. Заглянув в таверну, где обычно завтракали дровосеки, он обнаружил, что помимо них там находится также старый знакомый – инквизитор Оккультармис.  
Заметив Вима, его помощник Вольфгар радостно махнул рукой:  
– Эй, Вим! Хорошие новости! Оккультармис сказал, что ДеМордри пошёл нам навстречу и послал на подмогу отряд своих солдат. Ха, они сумеют уладить вопрос с эльфами… с помощью мечей и стрел!  
– Нет. – Вим обвёл своих товарищей твёрдым взглядом. – Мы сворачиваем лагерь и продолжим вырубку леса на юге.   
– Что? – изумился Вольфгар. – Но почему?  
– Я говорил с эльфами. Они больше не тронут нас, если мы перестанем тревожить их границы.  
– Ты осмелишься нарушить прямой приказ господина ДеМордри? – свистящим полушёпотом поинтересовался Оккультармис.  
Глава лесорубов спокойно выдержал пронзительный взгляд инквизитора:  
– Барону нужна древесина, и она будет. А как мы добудем её – уже не его заботы. Собирайтесь, ребята. Я пойду скажу о нашем уходе Джошуа.  
Раздражённо хлопнув дверью таверны, Вим вышел на улицу. Свежий воздух немного успокоил его. Глубоко вздохнув, он отправился на поиски поселкового старосты Джошуа.  
– Он, кажется, пошёл к Телери, – сообщил один из охотников Тимбертона на вопрос дровосека.  
Дом, где жила Телери, находился у самого края леса. Вим хмыкнул, подумав, что староста в последнее время зачастил в гости к девушке. Недаром же говорят…  
Додумать мысль он не успел – что-то острое вонзилось в спину, и пронзительный холод растёкся по всему телу. Вим ещё успел обернуться и увидеть злобную ухмылку инквизитора Оккультармиса. А потом наступила темнота.  
– Никто не смеет оспаривать приказы моего господина, – пробормотал инквизитор, пряча длинный кинжал в складках мантии.  
Теперь всё будет по плану – оставшиеся дровосеки продолжат вырубку и погибнут вскоре от эльфийских стрел, а потом подойдут и солдаты, чтобы перебить остроухих. Древу Жизни, последнему оплоту эльфийской магии, придёт конец.  
Барон будет доволен.


End file.
